Stuck in the Naruto world wait WHAT
by h8rt4u
Summary: A girl's birthday wish comes true and her and her best friend wake up in the forest outside of the hidden leaf village.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Chianne Embry. I'm a Naruto fan and so is my best friend. Her name is Mercedes Dixon and today is my birthday. I turn 13 today.

I woke up to the song 'Sugar we're going down' by fall out Boy. Then I check my phone and went on facebook and saw some happy birthdays from some friends and family, but the one that caught my attention was from my best friend Mercedes "Happy Birthday Sis tonight for your birthday we are having NARUTO marathon so you better be prepared love you." I then started to squeal with delight because some of the characters are HOT and I mean it. My favorite bad guys would be Itachi and Tobi, and my favorite good guys would be Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto, Iruka, Shikamaru, and I guess Sasuke but I'm not really a fangirl. So I got ready for school and then ran to the bus stop because I was running late cause I was thinking of watching Naruto all night with my best friend. When I got to school I went to the library and my friends told me happy birthday. Then I went from science to algerba1 to lunch. When I got to lunch this boy that I like comes and says "happy birthday" and then walks away before I could say anything. "Man he acts just like Sasuke" my friend James said looking at him then he looked at me and said. "and you act like Hinata, Chianne" I laughed and said "you're right and you act like Naruto." After lunch I went to English. After English I had Spanish because it was an odd day. I have this class with my friends James, Adam, Mikhail, and Anthony. Since this class was double blocked second half we would watch movies. Last class when i putting my books away my crush name Derrick and this boy Jason were pushing each other when Derrick pushed Jason to hard that they knocked me over and since I don't like attention I just said I was alright. So today we watched wallie then the bell rung and we all went back to our homerooms and waited for them to dismiss us to go home.

-Time skip- it's now 500pm

My friend was waiting outside when my mom dropped me off and said "don't stay up late Chianne and see you on Sunday." "Okay" then my mom left and I turned to Mercedes and said "ITS NARUTO TIME" and started to giggle so we went inside and put my stuff down and got on the computer and started from episode 1 all to episode 29 when we started to get sleepy. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 11:30 at night and said "it's only 11 we shouldn't be tried yet" then Mercedes said "oh well I guess it's time to go to sleep" when we were going to bed I wished that we were in the Naruto world.


	2. Chapter 2

**When I woke up I notice I was in a forest, and then I heard a yawn next to me and saw a girl with blue hair and cat ears and said "who the heck are you." Then the cat ear girl jumped in surprise and said "who are and why am I in a forest." "Well I asked you first and I was at my friend's house last night." "Fine I'm Mercedes, now who are you." "I'm Chianne." Then she looked at me while I looked at her "Mercedes is that really you, you look different" "yeah it is wow you also look different" I gasped and look in the river and saw I had purple hair and lavender eyes. Mercedes' eyes were pink and then I thought of something. 'I wish that we were in the Naruto world oh gosh I think it came true' "umm Mercedes don't get mad or anything but I think my wish came true." "What was your wish Chianne?" "I wished we were in the Naruto world." After a long pause she then said "What really let's go find the leaf village." "Umm Mercedes we don't know where we are and what's our clan's name." "Oh we don't have last names ok so on wards to the leaf village." So after awhile of walking in the forest we got to the leaf's gate and walked to the Hokage tower. When we got to the floor where the Hokage works at, we knocked on the door and waited until someone said "come in." So we opened the door and there in the Hokage seat was no other than...  
(Lol thought I was going to end it there) the third Hokage. Then I said "Hokage sir we would like to stay in your village." And then he asked "and why is that I may ask" then both me and Mercedes sweat dropped we didn't think he would ask that "umm cause Hokage sir we have nowhere else to live and we have been living in the forest." He then said "alright you can stay here but I have to put you in the care of my ****jonin**** is that alright." "Yes sir" we answered "oh yes how old are you" "we are both 13 years old" I said "okay you will start to go to the academy today" then we said "thank you Hokage-sama" and then an ANBU ninja took us to academy. When we got there Iruka-sensei was yelling at Naruto for painting the Hokage Mountain. Then the ANBU ninja said "Iruka these girls are joining your class as of today." "Oh okay" then the ANBU ninja left us in the room with the rookie nine "okay class we have two new students as of today."**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Pov(chianne)  
I was looking for seats to sit in when I saw one near Sasuke and the other near Hinata. I was mad because we were going to have to sit apart from each other when Iruka-sensei said "why don't you introduce yourselves." Well I guess ill go first " my name is Chianne" I said.  
-mercedes' POV-  
After Chianne had introduced herself it was my turn but I had to make up a name. "My name is Yuki." Yeah I think that will work and I looked over to Chianne who was probably thinking WTH.  
My POV  
I looked at Mercedes like really she changed her name and she didn't let me know oh well. Iruka-sensei then said "okay Chianne sit over there next to Sasuke and Yuki go sit by Hinata" I looked at Yuki and said with my eyes 'I wanted to sit next to Hinata not Duckbutt' but we made our way to our seats not getting mad at the sitting arrangements and when I sat down Sasuke's fangirls were all glaring at me. Iruka-sensei went back to yell at Naruto for painting the Hokage faces. "Well since Naruto messed up the Hokage faces we will be doing the transformation justu and you will go when I call your names, and chianne and Yuki you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Iruka-sensei said. So Sakura went first then Sasuke, and now its naruto's turn and he did sexy no justu and made Iruka-sensei have a nosebleed which caused him to get yelled at. Then it my turn I then transformed into Naruto but I was a girl and had clothes on then Yuki went and transformed into me. Then every one else went and then class was on our lunch break.  
~Sasuke's POV~  
It was lunch time and I was about to leave my table when my fangirls started to crowd around the table and I could tell the new girl named Chianne was feeling uneasy with being around so many people. Then the other girl yuki yelled at all my fangirls about being in the way to her friend. Then everyone parted so Chianne can go eat lunch with her friend, but after they left all my fangirls started to crowd around again. 'Ugh why can't I eat my lunch in peace' so I just sat there eating my lunch and glaring at the clock like that would make time go faster.  
~my POV~  
Now me and Yuki were on our way back to the classroom and when we got there everyone was crowded around me and Sasuke's desk. Once everyone one saw Yuki they got scared and they all went back to their desk as seeing as Yuki was sitting next to me talking about boys. Then Iruka-sensei came in and lunch was over so Yuki went back to her seat next to Hinata. After a few more lessons it was time to go home.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We went home and I made us some dinner and we took showers and went to sleep. We woke up I made some pancakes for breakfast. After we finished eating, we left to go to the academy. On the way I spotted Sasuke and went up to him and said "hey good morning." "Hn." Was all he said. "Well fine I was just trying to be nice to you." I said while I walked away angry. When I got to the academy I walked to where I usually sit and since Sasuke wasn't here yet took the seat he usually sits in. When he got there he saw me sitting in his seat but didn't say anything and just sat in my usual seat. Then Sakura and Ino came in from the race they had to got to see who will sit next to Sasuke. While all Sasuke's fangirls started to argue Naruto got on top of his desk and glared at him with Sasuke doing the same. Then the person in front of Sasuke pushed Naruto forward, which made Naruto kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke's fangirls attacked Naruto. Then Iruka-sensei came in and said "today will be the genin exam, alright now we will now begin." After awhile it was finally Naruto's turn, after some time Naruto came out looking all sad and went outside. "Chianne" Iruka-sensei called " good luck, Chianne."Yuki said and I walked in the classroom where the test was held. "Okay Chianne, all you have to do is make at least one clone." So I did the hand signs for the shadow clone justu and there was four more of me. "Excellent chianne now pick a headband and exit through those doors." Iruka-sensei said. I walked towards the table and I asked Iruka-sensei "do you have any black ones." Yes we do, mizuki ( I think that's his name) give Chianne a black forehead protector." Iruka-sensei told the whited hair ninja. "Sure, here Chianne." Mizuki-sensei said and gave me my headband. After awhile yuki came out with a headband too. "Hey Chianne, can you help me place my headband." Yuki asked "Sure." I said and helped her tie her headband behind her cat ears. After that we were going to talk to Naruto but Mizuki-sensei was talking to Naruto so we stsrted to make our way home. I made ramen for dinner and then we went to sleep. We woke up and ate breakfast like always and started to walk to the academy. When we got there Naruto was talking to Shikamaru about who he is a ninja now cause he got a headband too. Then Iruka-sensei came in and said "class I will devide you all into teams of three except for two, they will be a four man cell team." So he was listing all the teams when he got to team seven I started to pay attention "Naruto, Saukra." Naruto went yay and Saukra said I'm doomed. "Sasuke" then they did the same thing but they flipped their cheers. "And Chianne." "Team: eight: hinata, Kiba,Yuki, and Shino, team ten: Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji and those are the teams now go eat lunch and come back to meet your sensei." Iruka-sensei said. I went to go eat lunch with Yuki and her team cause my team was not going to eat with each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's POV**

**'I'm going to see what Sakura thinks of me by changing myself into Sasuke.' I thought. I see Sasuke eating his lunch with his guard down and thought 'This is the perfect time to get Sasuke.' I then jumped Sasuke and he tied me up but I had used the substitution justu and shadow clone justu and tied him up. I then transformed into Sasuke and went to search for Sakura.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**'Naruto used transformation justu and then shadow clone justu and tied me up. Then he transformed into me, I wonder what he is up to.'**

**Sakura's POV**

**Huh it can't be but it is! Sasuke he is looking at me like he can see right through me.' ("You have such a noble brow. So charming I kiss it." Sasuke said. "That's what it's there for!") 'Fairy tales like that don't come true especially to me, sigh' "You have such a noble brow" 'What!' "So charming I kiss it." Said 'Sasuke' (oh yeah!) 'If this is a dream, don't wake me' ('DREAMS DO COME TRUE!') "That's probably what Naruto would say." said 'Sasuke' "Sakura I have to know..." "Yes?" Sakura said "What do you think of Naruto?" awkward silent "he ruins everything...He enjoys tormenting me! ...If he had his way, I'd never find love or happiness...Naruto doesn't understand me at all! I can't stand to have him anywhere near me! In fact, the one person whose opinion I value... The only one I really want to be close to..is you, Sasuke." Sakura said.**

**Naruto's POV**

**'When Sakura said that I felt sad and then she started to lean in and then so did I when my stomach started to acted up' I got up and ran to the bathrooms leaving Sakura there.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Aw I guess Sasuke is shy." I said while blushing.**

**Time Skip**

**Regular POV**

**We were waiting for our sensei to come when Naruto placed an eraser between the door and wall. "Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Heh heh heh heh, it's what he gets for making us wait." Naruto said. "Grow up, Naruto." "I want no part in this. (Stuff like this is the best)." Sakura said. "No way could a Jonin would be caught by such a simple booby trap." Sasuke said. After awhile a hand appeared between the door and the person pulled the door and the eraser fell on his head. Then Naruto Started to laugh, Sakura started to say sorry when she really thought that was awesome, Sasuke was just sitting there thinking of something, and I was thinking what Kakashi was about to say. "Hmm...How shall I put this, based on my first impression on you guys I hate you."Kakashi said and we all sweat dropped.**

**On the roof**

**"Now I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi said "Like what?" Sakura asked. "You know the usual. Your favorite things, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, and hobbies things like that." Kakashi said. "Help us out here, why don't you go first to show us how it's done." Naruto said. "That's right. After all, you're a complete stranger to us." Sakura said. "Oh me? Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel talking about their likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said then Sakura turned to us and said "Hey he said a lot but all we really learned was his name." "Okay now it's your turn, we will start with you on the right." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is instant cup ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar. What I hate is three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water, and my dream is to one day..." Naruto said. 'He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen...' Kakashi thought. "...be the best Hokage than the others and then the villagers will have to respect me and my hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess." Naruto finished. 'Well hasn't he turned out interesting?' Thought Kakashi. "Okay the Girl with the pink hair."Kakashi said. "Okay my name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is...Well it's not a thing, it's a person. A boy...and that boy is... (Looks over to Sasuke) uh my dream is *squeals*, I hate Naruto! And my hobbies are... (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)." Sakura said. 'It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than Ninjutsu.' Kakashi thought. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are plenty of things I hate and like almost everything and my dream is not a dream, I plan to make it into reality: to restore my clan and there's a person I have sworn to kill. Awkward silent. "Okay um my name is Chianne. I have many likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future are none of your business, and I have lots of hobbies." I said. "Enough, I believe we all understand one another. Formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi said. "Yes, sir! What will our duties be, is it our first real mission?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Our first project involves only the members of this team." Kakashi said. "What is it? WHAT?" Naruto asked. "A survival test." "but we did all kinds of survival tests in the academy." Sakura said "Yes but this test is different than those at the academy." Kakashi said and then started to laugh. "Kakashi-sensei why are you laughing?" Sakura said. "Oh nothing it's just that if I told you then you all would chicken out." Kakashi said. "Chicken out why?" Naruto asked. "Of the twenty seven members of your graduating class, only nine actually will be accepted as junior level shinobi, and the other eighteen go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure." Kakashi said. "See I told you, you would chicken out." Kakashi said and handed us each a sheet of paper and said "Oh and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to throw up." After Kakashi-sensei said that he poofed away.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My pov  
I woke up to the smell of pancakes that Yuki had made. It was 8:00am and the survival test starts at 11:00am. So i took a shower and got dressed in my ninja outfit and went downstairs. When i got downstairs i ate some pancakes and left to go to the meeting grounds. It was 9:30am when i left the house and now im on my way to the meeting ground. When i got to the meeting ground it was 10:30am. "Chianne why are you late?" Sakura said. "Well i decided to sleep in and eat breakfast." I said. "What sensei said not to eat and to be here at 5:00!" Sakura said. After the constant yelling and Sakura and Naruto finally falling asleep, Kakashi-sensei finally came. "Hey sorry im late." Kakashi said. "Why are you late sensei!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled at same time. "Well a black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way." Kakashi-sensei said  
Time skip (after the rules)  
Naruto just got blasted in the butt by sensei, i wanted to help but Naruto told me no. I went to find Sasuke to see if he would like to work together (like Sasuke would ever help anyone), when i found him Naruto was hanging upside down with Kakashi talking to him. Then Sasuke let his trap off and he hit sensei but Kakashi transformed into a log. Sasuke had run away because Kakashi-sensei found him. Before Sakura could follow Sasuke i said "Sakura lets work together even though we dont like each other." I said. "No I can't because I have to find Sasuke before time is up." Sakura said while she left.  
Time skip  
"Do not feed Naruto, because he tried to eat the food before time was up." Kakashi said and then he left. I heard Naruto's stomach growl, so I started to feed him. "Chianne what are doing, sensei said not to feed him." Sakura said. "He is our teammate and I don't know where you were when he was telling us about teamwork but if we all want to pass we need Naruto to be strong too." I said. After I said that Sasuke started to feed Naruto as well. "Naruto, you can have some of my lunch too." Sakura said. After Sakura started to feed Naruto Kakashi-sensei came. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED NARUTO." Kakashi-sensei said. "We are a team so if Naruto fails we will all fail, we will not leave anyone behind." Sasuke and I said. "Good you all pass." Kakashi said. "But sensei we broke the rules." Sakura said. "Yes its true ninja who break the law is scrum, but ninjas who leave their comards are less than scrum." Kakashi-sensei said. Then we started to leave and i heard shouting. "HEY GUYS YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME." Naruto shouted. So I went back and untied Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuki's POV  
"Chianne do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked. "No, what?" She replied. "Its Valentine's day." "Oh, who are you going to the festival with, Yuki?" Chianne asked. "well Kiba already asked me." I said.  
My POV  
"Well no one has asked me yet." I stated. "Well the only ones left are Sasuke and Choji." Yuki said. 'I hate Sasuke because he thinks he is too good for anyone and I really don't want to go with Choji.' "Well if no one asks me then I'm not going." I told Yuki.  
Someone's POV  
'I will ask Chianne to the Festival'  
My POV  
"Okay bye Yuki I'll see you later."I said. I started to walk around the village when I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." I said then the person said "Hn." And I knew who I bumped into. "What is it you want Sasuke."I said. "Huh nothing from you loser." After he said that the wind blow a flyer with the festival on in between us. "Um... Well if no one else has asked would you like to go with me to the festival loser?" Sasuke asked. "Sure why not. I will go with you Sasuke." I said. 'I can't believe I'm going with emo duckbutt/ Sasuke' I thought.  
Sasuke's POV  
'Yes I'm going with Chianne the other girl not obsessed with me' I thought to myself while I was walking away.  
Yuki's POV  
While walking around I saw Chianne bump into Sasuke. At first I was scared but then the flyer for the festival blew in between them. Then sasuke asked her out aww I hope nothing goes wrong.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My POV  
After Sasuke asked me to the Festival, it was already 8 o'clock so I went home and said "Yuki I guess I'm going to the Festival too." "Yes tomorrow we will go shopping for kimonos, alright." Yuki said. "Alright." I stated. After that we ate dinner and went to sleep. Then we woke up and ate breakfast. "What color kimono do you want Yuki?" I asked. "Well I would like something that matches my hair and eyes. What about you Chianne." She asked. "I don't know yet ill get one that catches my eye when we go shopping." I said. So we got dressed and went to the clothing store. As soon as we got in we saw pretty kimonos.  
Time skip (after trying on millions of kimonos later)  
"Wow Yuki your kimono is beautiful." I said. Her kimono was navy blue with light pink flowers on it. "Thank you, Chianne. Your's is beautiful too." Yuki said. My kimono was black with purple flowers that look like they were falling off a tree on it. "Thank you Yuki. Let's go home and get ready for the festival."I said. It was already three o'clock and the Festival starts at six. So we got home took showers again and did our hair. My hair was straight and the right side of my face was covered and Yuki's was curled and let down. We got dressed a started to walk to the meeting grounds for the Festival. When we got there Hinata, TenTen, Ino, and Sakura were already there waiting for their dates. Hinata was wearing a beautiful light purple kimono with her clans symbol on it, TenTen was wearing a red kimono with a black dragon on it, Ino was wearing a purple kimono with light blue water lilies on it, and Sakura was wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Then the guys came: Shino(navy blue suit), Neji(tan suit), Shikamaru(light green suit), Naruto(orange red suit), Kiba(crimson suit), and Sasuke(black suit). so we all decided that we will meet up right here later for the fireworks. So I was alone with Sasuke. "Hey are you hungry, Chianne." Sasuke asked. "Yeah." I said. So we went to a booth where they were selling sweets. Sasuke had bought me some ice cream and it was too big for me to finish by myself. I guess Sasuke saw that so started to eat some too. It was kind of weird to share something with him. After eating the ice cream in award silent we decided to play games a win some prizes. When we got to a booth that had stuffed pandas I wanted one so I tried the game and I failed and I had ran out of money. I was going to leave without a panda when Sasuke started to play the game and won a panda. What he did next shocked me "here have this panda." He said "are you sure Sasuke?" I asked him. "Just take the panda before I change my mind, loser." He said. "Okay thank you Sasuke." I said and kissed his cheek. I turned around but I still caught Sasuke blushing. "Come on Sasuke the fireworks are going to start soon." I shouted and started to drag Sasuke to where everyone was waiting at. When we got there all the others were already there. "Hey guys what took yeah forever?" Kiba yelled. "Oh we just had to play one game." I said while blushing. "Chianne who won you the panda I know it couldn't have been Sasuke." Naruto yelled and started to laugh. "Well actually Sasuke did win me this."I said. "What Sasuke actually won a game and gave a girl the prize!"Naruto said shocked. "Yes dobe I give her the panda now shut up the fireworks are about to start." Sasuke said annoyed.  
Time skip*fter the festival  
So Sasuke and Kiba were walking with me and Yuki to some Jouin's house we live with even though we never see them so Kiba and Yuki said bye and she actually kissed him. I was looking at her after he left shocked with eyes that said what the hell. "Bye Sasuke and Chianne ill see you later." Yuki said. And went inside, so now its just me and Sasuke. "So I had a nice night Sasuke and thank you again for the panda." I said " yeah I had a good time too." He said and turned his head.  
Sasuke's POV  
After I had said 'I had a good time too. I turned my head cause I started to blushed. "Well okay Sasuke I'm going to go now bye."Chianne said and kissed my cheek. Before she could go anywhere I grabbed her wrist and kissed her. I don't even know why I did I just did and started to leave.  
My PoV  
After Sasuke kissed me and turned to leave I heard a happy valentine's day, Chianne in the background and went inside.  
Sasuke' POV  
"Happy valentine's day ,Chianne." I said while I was walking away. I touched my lips and thought 'Chianne you will be mine forever."  
~THE END~  
I hope yall like my Valentine's day special. Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**My pov  
"I'm at point B." Sasuke said "I'm at point C." Sakura said. "I'm at point D." I said "I'm at point A." Naruto said. "Naruto you are late." Kakashi-sensei said. "I see the target." Sasuke said. "Alright, get in position, and go." Kakashi said. "I have the target." Naruto shouted. Then the cat started to claw at Naruto's face because he was holding him wrong. "Mission: capture (fat cat's name) is completed." Sasuke said. When we got to the Hokage tower the owner of the cat was hugging the poor cat to death." "Hahahaha that's what the cat gets." Naruto said laughing. "I see why the cat ran away." Me and Sakura said. "Alright let's see what team 7's next mission could be." The Hokage said. "Hum there is baby sitting, helping with groceries, doing errands fo-." "No, no, no, no I'm tired of all these baby mission I want a higher one." Naruto demanded. "Do you know who you are talking to, Naruto." Iruka-sensei yelled. "Naruto there are ranks in mission like there are ranks in us ninja, genins like yourself are given D-ranked missions, chunins are given both B and C-ranked missions, and every other ranked ninja is given a B-S-ranked missions." The hokage said. When the hokage looked at us we were talking about ramen. The hokage cleared his throat. "Sorry Hokage-sama." Kakashi-sensei said. "Fine Naruto since you want a harder mission I'm going to give you an escort mission, bring in our guess." Then enters an old drunken man, "what I'm going to be escorted to my village by little kids." The old man said. "This is Tazuka (I don't know how to spell his name.) He is the bridge builder you will escort to the land of waves." The Hokage said. "Do you think I could trust the short one with the idiotic look on their face." Tazuka said. Naruto started to laugh "who is the short one with the idiotic look on their face?" So we all lined up with Naruto: Sasuke then me then Sakura and finally Naruto. When Naruto finally realized who he was talking about he got angry. "Ahhh let me at him. I'm going to kill you." "Naruto we have to protect him not kill him." Kakashi-sensei said. We went home and packed for our journey to the land of waves. Little did they(naruto and others know this was not a simple C-ranked mission). I got to the gate with my kanta strapped to my back and other weapons. After waiting here for what felt like hours Naruto finally came. "Okay let's go."Naruto said. "Naruto shut up you act like you never left the village before." Sakura said. "Well cause I never have I was always inside that wall and I'm just so excited." After walking for awhile I spotted a puddle in the middle off the road, it hasn't rain in five days so why was there a puddle. I looked at Kakashi and he looked at the puddle but kept on walking like there was nothing wrong. Then two ninjas wrapped their chains around Kakashi-sensei. "One down four more to go." One of the ninjas said then they started to charge toward Tazuka with me and Sakura guarding him, but Sasuke threw the ninja away and his claws hit a tree and he was stuck there, then the other ninja started to charge at Naruto who was paralyzed from fright, because of Kakashi-sensei had died. So Sasuke got in front of Naruto to protect him but then Sensei came and took the spot light from Sasuke. "Good job Sasuke, Chianne, and you too Sakura for protecting , I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier Naruto I didn't think you would have froze like you did. They have poison in their claws." He then turned to Tazuka and said "we have to talk." "After we tied the ninjas up to a tree and they wouldn't answer our question we turned to Naruto who had a cut on his hand. "Naruto we should turn back and get the poison out." Sakura said "I agree with Sakura here Naruto we need to take you to the hospital to get the poison-." Kakashi started to say but was cut off by Naruto."Ill never back down or be afraid again, with this kuni I make this wound and swear to never back down again, and Tazuka I will protect you with this kuni." "Naruto that was cool and all but if we don't bandaged your wound you will bleed to death." Kakashi said. Then Naruto started to freak out. "Naruto hold still so I can bandage your wound." When Kakashi looked at Naruto's hand it was already healing but he bandaged it up anyway. "Alright then let's get going." Kakashi-sensei said**


End file.
